1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photosensitive recording material using microcapsules, and in particular to a photosensitive recording material using microcapsules that contain core materials in a specific combination.
2. Related Art of the Invention
Conventional photosensitive recording materials, such as that disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 57-124343, have been used as recording materials in which microcapsules are supported on a recording medium such as paper or the like.
In such photosensitive recording materials, the microcapsules are commonly applied over the entire surface of the recording medium, the surface of the photosensitive recording material is exposed to form a latent image based on the image that is to be recorded, and the recording medium on which the latent image has been formed is pressurized to visualize and record the image.
That is, the microcapsules harden in the portions that is exposed, but do not harden in the unexposed portions, and since the capsules themselves are not destroyed by pressure in the portions where the microcapsules have hardened, they do not colorize in the portions where they have hardened when the recording medium on which the latent image has been formed is pressurized by a pressurization device, while the microcapsules are destroyed according to the wavelength of the exposure light in the portions where the capsules have not hardened, resulting in the development of color by a coloring reaction.
However, a problem in conventional photosensitive recording materials using microcapsules is that the microcapsules sometimes do not harden sufficiently when exposed, and even those which are known to be highly sensitive do not harden sufficiently.
Although there are methods for increasing the radiation energy of the exposure or the exposure time to ensure that the aforementioned photosensitive recording material is sufficiently hardened, a problem is the resulting increase in the size and cost of the exposure equipment.